fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sandy Cheeks and Princess Sally Acorn tear Minnie's dress
At the living room, Maleficent, Honest John, Sandy, and Sally walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Maleficent was now wearing a royal black ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers, along with a purple shawl with a hood and her headdress. Honest John was now wearing a black tuxedo, a red bow tie, and a high silk hat. Sandy was now wearing a royal purple ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. Sally was now wearing a royal light blue ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her hair. As Honest John opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Minnie, who was now wearing her orange party dress with the matching shoes, bow, beaded necklace, stockings, petticoat, and bloomers. She was also carrying an orange purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Maleficent, Honest John, Sandy, and Sally were stunned to see Minnie in her orange party outfit. But Mowgli, Pudge, and the village children watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Minnie Mouse?!" Sally gasped in shock. "Ma, pa, she can't!" Sandy added, and she and Sally panicked. "Girls! Please!" Honest John demanded, and Maleficent said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Minnie?" Minnie smiled, and Maleficent and Honest John slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Maleficent continued. Minnie gulped in fear as Honest John grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Mowgli added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Honest John said. Minnie just smiled. "Don't you think so, Sally?" Maleficent asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Sally said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her orange beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Pudge shouted, marching towards the female chipmunk, about to fight, only to get his shirt pulled by Mowgli. "They're my beads!" Sally shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Minnie. "Oh, no!" Minnie exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Sandy yelled, ripping her orange sash off Minnie's dress. Soon, Sally joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Minnie sobbed. As Sandy and Sally continued tearing Minnie's dress, the female black mouse panicked, crying as Sandy and Sally called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Honest John demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Maleficent gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Sandy, who feels sorry for Minnie). "Sorry about that, Minnie." Sandy said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Sally, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Maleficent said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Honest John turned to Minnie, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Maleficent and Honest John closed the door, Minnie gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Mowgli, Pudge, and the village children watching her. Minnie ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Mowgli, Pudge, and the village children felt sad that Minnie had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Somebody's Dress